


Coming home to you

by Commander_Leashy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: Kara comes home late one night and a worried Lena stays up waiting for her. As soon as the blonde steps through the door, a little worse for wear, Lena is there to take care of her and Kara is there to soothe and ease her girlfriend's worry





	Coming home to you

Lena is already waiting on the couch for the blonde when the front door creaks open well past midnight

She shoots to her feet when she sees Kara clinging to the door frame as she steps across the threshold, favouring her left leg slightly

The blonde’s eyes lift as she catches the woman’s movement and she offers her a small smile, though it is tainted by the dark purple blooming on her cheekbone and the dried blood under her nose and on her lip

“Hey...” She murmurs weakly

Lena is in front of her in seconds, arms quickly sliding around her waist as her head falls to the woman’s broad chest

Kara winces slightly and Lena quickly goes to pull back but the blonde’s arms come up to wrap around her shoulders, stopping her from breaking the embrace

“Kar...”

“No, it’s fine.” Kara argues “I need this”

And so Lena presses a kiss to the fabric over the woman’s collarbone before letting her head rest against her chest again, arms slightly more careful at their position around her waist

When they pull back Lena’s eyes flick desperately across the woman’s face, just noticing the less obvious bruises painted across it

“You look bad, Kar. Did Alex even clear you to leave the DEO?” The brunette questions

“Yeah, I-uh...yeah, kinda” the blonde’s head bows slightly and Lena cocks a brow

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, I mean, I blew out my powers. So she-uh-she said I just needed to rest. And to let the sun recharge my cells”

“And did she say you needed to do that under the sun lamps? At the DEO” Lena questions, knowingly

“Well...”

“Kara”

The blonde sighs “Yes. She did.”

“I swear to God, Kara-“

“But it makes no difference, Lee. I might as well just be at home. And then I can recharge naturally when the sun comes up”

“I don’t like the idea of you being vulnerable all night” Lena huffs, folding her arms across her chest

Kara smirks slightly, arms reaching out to take a gentle hold of the woman’s biceps “I’m sure you’ll protect me”

“This is not funny, Kara” the woman cocks a brow and Kara’s smirk quickly turns into a small pout and a furrowed brow

“I just wanted to come home, Lee” she sighs “I’m tired, and I’d rather not spend the rest of the night on an uncomfortable and hard mattress under a blinding yellow light.”

“I just wanted you. I want to go to bed with you and hold you in my arms.”

Lena softens slightly before stepping back into Kara’s space again, her head meeting her chest again

“I’m really glad you’re okay”

Kara sighs in content as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, holding the woman against her

“I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t think I’d be gone so long”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re home now.” Lena assures her “Even if you’re not supposed to be” she adds with a small smirk

Kara chuckles before pressing a kiss to the top of the woman’s head

Lena pulls back after a small while, hand sliding down to slip into Kara’s and she sighs at the bruised knuckles she finds “Let’s get you cleaned up”

Kara nods and allows Lena to lead her into the bathroom, their pace slow and cautious due to the way the blonde is still favouring her leg and now cradling her ribs

“You want to shower now, or in the morning?” Lena asks gently

Kara looks down to where her arm is wrapped supportively around her ribs and then down to the slight swell of her left ankle, before looking back up to patient and assuring green eyes

“I think I’d better wait until the morning” she says

Lena nods “okay, darling. Let me clean your face up for you though, before we go to bed”

Kara nods and Lena guides her to sit down on the closed toilet seat

Lena moves to the sink and wets a washcloth before turning back to Kara

She kneels in front of the woman and brings a hand up to cradle her jaw before lightly dabbing at the split in her lip

Kara winces sharply and Lena pauses slightly

“Sorry”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Kara waves her off “Just not used to it, is all”

Lena nods and begins dabbing at the blood again before moving to wash away the dried red under her nose

Once she’s wiped all the blood, soot, and grit from the blonde’s face her finger hovers above the dark purple bruise adorning her cheekbone, and then the one under her eye, and then the one on her forehead

Kara’s hand comes up to lightly take hold of Lena’s and she pulls it in to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Lena sends her a small smile before rising to her feet, offering her hand out to the blonde

“You need help getting out of the suit?”

“Yes, please” Kara replies as she leans into Lena’s hand slightly as she pushes herself to her feet

Lena goes for the zipper at the back of the suit and gently pulls it down until she is slipping the fabric from Kara’s shoulders and down her front

Once the suit reaches her waist Lena catches sight of the black and purple mottling the skin of her stomach

“Kar...” she sucks her lower lip in between her teeth at the sight, hands hovering near the fragile skin

Kara sees the slight wet to her eyes and her hands come up to cradle the woman’s face, gently shifting her gaze from the bruises to meet soft and assuring blue eyes

“Hey, Lee” She calls softly “I’m okay, baby. Promise”

Lena nods somewhat shakily and Kara leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead

“If any of these bruises are still there in the morning we’re going straight back to the DEO and you’re staying under the sun lamps for the rest of the day” the woman tells her

Kara nods, knowing she won’t get anywhere by arguing

The rest of the suit comes off relatively easy, though Kara winces and inhales sharply as the boot is pulled from her left foot

“It doesn’t look broken or anything” Lena tells her after inspecting her ankle “I think it’s just bruised”

Kara nods “It’ll be fine by the morning”

“I’ll go get you some pyjamas” Lena says, guiding Kara back down to the toilet seat before exiting the room

She is back only moments later with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, which she helps the blonde into before guiding her to her feet again

Kara looks pretty much dead on her feet by that point and Lena slips under her arm, sliding an arm around her waist to support her

“I got you” She says “lean on me, baby. I got you”

Kara smiles slightly “You sure? I’m quite heavy you know. It’s all the potstickers”

Lena chuckles softly “Nah, I got you, honey. Trust me”

“Always do” Kara murmurs, somewhat sleepily, and Lena’s heart fills in the way only Kara is capable of causing it to

“I love you” Lena tells her

“I love you too, Lee.” Kara replies, pressing a kiss to the side of the woman’s head “So much”

The blonde lets her head fall to the woman’s shoulder then, as they make their way to the bedroom

When Lena pulls the covers back on their bed, she helps Kara lower herself onto the mattress before sliding in beside the woman and pulling the covers over the two of them

Kara is quick to pull the brunette into her, though Lena is slightly hesitant due to the bruises decorating her skin.

The blonde senses her reluctance easily and sighs into the back of the woman’s neck

“You’re not going to hurt me by letting me cuddle you, Lee”

“Your ribs, Kar” the woman tries to remind her

“I’m fine, Lena.” The blonde assures her “And if at any point I’m not, then I’ll let you know, okay?”

“Okay” Lena nods, her body relaxing slightly, melting into Kara’s front as it always does

Kara presses a kiss to the back of her shoulder and Lena’s hand shifts closer to the hand of the arm the blonde has wrapped protectively across her waist, her fingers threading into the blonde’s own ones.

“Night, Lee” Kara murmurs softly, practically already asleep

“Goodnight, Kar”


End file.
